Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, and refreshers, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to a cycle of operation. The clothes dryer may include a cabinet defined by a front wall, a rear wall, and a pair of side walls supporting a top wall. A door may be hingedly mounted to the front wall and may be selectively movable between opened and closed positions to close an opening in the front wall, which provides access to the treating chamber within the cabinet.
Often times, delicate laundry items are not able to withstand forces from within the treating chamber during a cycle of operation and must be dried outside of a clothes dryer. Forces from within the treating chamber can be a result of the cycle of operation or from other laundry items within the chamber. For example, laundry items having straps can intertwine with other laundry items and can cause wear or damage. In another example, items having holes or delicate fabrics can be prone to ripping if they become tangled with other laundry items.